I suffer like you
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Me odio por respirar sin ti, ya no quiero sentir más por ti / Retos a pedido del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime "InuYasha" no es de mi propiedad.

_En respuesta al reto pedido por: _Ari's Madness "Un One!Shot de Kohaku/Sango basado en la canción "Like you" de Evanescence"._En el foro ¡Siéntate! _/topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pe dido

**Nota de la autora:** Sólo espero que sea de tu agrado:) Evanescence es una de mis bandas favoritas y Sango es mi personaje femenino favorito de este universo. Una gran y sincera disculpa si la cagué en todo el sentido de la palabra *sigh*

**# de palabras: **1133

* * *

_"You're not alone,_  
_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._  
_I'll be right beside you forevermore."_

Una noche más, llena de estrellas, llena de oscuridad. Una noche fría y amarga, aunque al principio fue tibia y cómoda; pero aquello se marchó con la fogata y con las largas respiraciones de mis compañeros.

Mi felicidad y cordura sólo dura cuando ellos están a mi lado, y cuando la noche llega y ellos duermen, la cruda realidad llega como una pesada cortina que se deja caer sobre mí y todo lo que toca, lo pudre. Y lo hace, porque es así como debe estar mi vida en estos momentos.

El deber de esa cortina es recordarme que la vida que llevo con mis amigos es falsa y que la sonrisa y la alegría que les transmito son efímeras. Nada de lo que siento con ellos es real. Ni siquiera la paz.

Aquello, murió desde aquel día.

Me niego a disfrutar de los momentos agradables con ellos, pero también me niego a ser quien se los echa a perder. Por eso finjo y lo he hecho tanto tiempo que ya es natural, es algo de mí. Soy falsa, soy infeliz y lo seré hasta que Kohaku regrese a donde en verdad pertenece, conmigo.

Por eso, aunque las noches sean crudas y sólo me hagan sentir ganas de llorar hasta morir, las adoro. Y no importa si estoy agotada después de una ardua batalla contra el maldito de Naraku y sus sirvientes, no me atrevo a ignorar la oscuridad del cielo para ir a dormir. Porque es el único medio y momento que tengo para recordar a mi hermano y decirme a mí misma que mientras él no esté a salvo, yo no puedo descansar tranquila.

Y no lo haré, estoy decidida.

Sentada con mis piernas abrazadas, sobre el oscuro césped, miro hacia el cielo. Hay un millón de estrellas, todas brillan, todas se esmeran para que la noche sea hermosa y me cuestiono, ¿Kohaku también las ve? Me pregunto muchas cosas tanto en el día como en la noche y todas, son sobre él: ¿es capaz de apreciar todavía la belleza del cielo aun estando bajo el control de Naraku? Kohaku, mi querido hermano, ¿qué es lo qué estás haciendo?

¿Qué es lo que haces sin mí? Mi pecho duele como no tienes idea y aprieto con fuerza el césped, encajando mis dedos en la tierra porque si no lo hago, lloraré. Y te juro, hermano, que ya estoy muy cansada para hacerlo.

Kohaku, esto es una pesadilla y sé que tu también lo piensas, porque me ves directamente a los ojos en cada uno de nuestros no agradables encuentros y sientes mi dolor. Lo sé, porque tú me transmites el tuyo, aunque tus ojos estén vacíos, cuando me miras, tu alma regresa. Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Soy tu hermana y por eso no eres capaz de olvidarme.

Ni siquiera Naraku es capaz de borrarme de tu piel. Nadie será capaz de romper nuestro lazo y lo sabes, pero quieres negarlo. Hermano, te alejas porque no quieres hacerme más daño, pero ya se me agotaron las ideas para hacerte ver qué estoy dispuesta a sufrir contigo.

Estoy dispuesta a compartir tu dolor y cargar con tus pecados, porque soy tu hermana y no importa cuánto trates de huir de mí ni cuán perdido te encuentres, siempre regresarás a mí lado. Nuestros caminos están entrelazados, ¿por qué te niegas a verlo? No podemos estar separados, ese no es nuestro destino.

Kohaku, sé que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo. Estoy aterrada porque no sé qué es lo que Naraku te ordenará hacer después para que te ensucies más las manos de sangre inocente. Su objetivo es quebrantarte y lo está haciendo a la perfección. Me siento impotente y estúpida porque él sigue ganando y yo sólo cuento con una opción para recuperarte. Opción que sólo marcara más su victoria.

Kohaku, si lo hago, Naraku ganará pero es la única manera de liberarnos. Mi felicidad dejaría de ser efímera y tú volverás a ser libre. Dejaremos el dolor atrás y olvidaremos a todo aquel quién nos lastimó y a todos a los que lastimamos en el camino.

Estoy dispuesta a morir por los dos, ¿tú estarás dispuesto a morir también? Es la única manera Kohaku y eso me quema las entrañas: la única forma para liberarte, es matándote.

Y por eso, escondo mi rostro en mis manos decidiendo si debo reír o llorar. Amo tanto a mi hermano que soy capaz de matarlo, ¿en qué clase de persona me he convertido? Pero luego recuerdo que en esta guerra fría la cordura no importa ya y, si esa es la única opción que tengo para recuperarlo, lo haré.

Si esa es la única opción que queda para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, lo haré. Porque tal vez. No. Porque _sé_ que en el otro mundo nos irá mejor: ahí volveremos a ser una familia feliz, ahí nadie podrá juzgarnos y estaremos juntos por _siempre_.

—Sango, ¿no te estás congelando? —mis hombros se encogen y volteo a verlo. Una vez más, una sonrisa forzada se dibuja en mi rostro—. Acércate al fuego, tonta, te vas a enfermar.

—Sí, lo siento InuYasha es que… —le doy la espalda. Hoy la realidad se tendrá que marchar antes de tiempo y mi falsa vida no tarda en aparecer—, sólo quería ver las estrellas. Eso es todo.

Y me pongo de pie para acercarme a las personas que me acogieron y me aceptaron en su familia. Personas que realmente quiero, pero no soy capaz de aceptar hasta que esté tranquila conmigo misma.

Me acuesto a un lado de Kirara y antes de girarme, le dedico un «buenas noches» al chico que estuve dispuesto a matar cuando lo conocí. A quién culpé injustamente por haberme arrancado a Kohaku de mis manos. Y ahora, InuYasha trata de devolvérmelo, aunque sabe que no es su deber.

Cuando InuYasha vuelve a recargar su cabeza en el árbol y cierra sus ojos, veo por última ocasión las estrellas y me pregunto una vez más:

—Kohaku, ¿las ves tú también? —y ciegamente, creo que sí.

Sonreí, y esta vez, era sincera.

* * *

El exterminador se puso de pie en medio de la noche al ser llamado por su amo. Al parecer, tenía una nueva misión para él.

Tomó su arma y antes de adentrarse al bosque, miró por última vez el cielo estrellado.

—Esa mujer —murmuró con su ceño fruncido— ¿por qué esta noche me hizo pensar en esa mujer?

Esa noche, Kohaku no logró quitarse la imagen de Sango, quien le sonreía a pesar de que lloraba y él no entendía por qué.

¿Por qué, esa mujer, se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Qué significaba él para ella?

Demonios, _¿quién era ella?_

«Kohaku» escuchó en el viento su voz.

—Hermana —susurró volviendo a decaer.

_"And as we lay in silent bliss,_  
_I know you remember me."_

* * *

*A favor de la campaña** "Con voz y voto"** porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"**


End file.
